In The Darkness
by SnapDragon9999
Summary: Isabella Swan is a girl that after a life of living in foster homes she believes everything ends, so in her mind what's the point of living life. That was until she met Edward, a 17 year old blind boy but unlike her he makes the most of life. Read their love story and how Bella can learn to love, live and see the light from a boy who's never seen it in his life. REVIEWS WELCOME.
1. Chapter 1

**Just trying this out, give me opinions.**

Chapter 1

If there's one thing you should know about me is that I love the dark, which is ironic because if I think about it the boy I love is someone who hates it.

But I should probably start at the beginning.

So you know when people say I know how you feel when they have no idea how you feel well that's what it's like for me, my friends are the kind of people who are dependent on each other which isn't necessarily a bad thing it just doesn't suit me. It makes it easier for them when they all know how each other are feeling or they can at least kid themselves that statement is true, Lauren calls it their 'sixth sense', notice how I said 'their' rather than 'our'. That's because I've always been the odd one out, I moved about as a kid and the feeling stuck to me like glue, the feeling that everything will always end. Good thing is that it's the truth.

Everything will eventually end; relationships, a holiday you've saved up for, school, work and eventually life. Nothing is truly infinite. Sometimes people say love is infinite, however I've never had the kind of life where I could see how love can be infinite. I'm an only child because my parents died when I was 3 and I was the only child they had at the time, my Nana says that they planned to have tons of kids, she said that's why they married right out of college so that they could have children straight away. When my Nana was alive she told me a lot about my parents, she's the only reason I feel like I knew them, she told me that they were college sweethearts who fell in love within weeks of dating each other, she said they planned to go live in the country and live off the land. They had so many plans and Nana always said it was cruel for God to take their lives before they could fulfil their many plans. I think my parents death is the reason my Nana stopped going to church but I can't be sure because I never got a chance to ask before Nana died.

Nana died when I was 7 after a long battle with pneumonia, when she died that's when all the people who loved me in the world were gone. So love for me ended. That's when I began to move. After the first foster home (which I stayed in for 6 months), I was chosen for a foster family so I was moved to a new home where I stayed with a young couple named Jennifer and Steve.

They were nice enough maybe a bit unexperienced but they were kind to me, Jennifer used to make me flower shaped sandwiches for school and when I was getting picked on Steve went to the Principle to make sure it stopped. After a year of living with them I was beginning to think they might adopt me and love me like I was their own child, then it happened. Jennifer forgot to take her pill for a few days when I had the chicken pox, you know the pill which keeps the little bun out of the oven. So unfortunately when Jennifer found out she was pregnant, they took me out for ice cream before telling me that they couldn't afford to have both the baby and me in the house with Steve's low salary job as a teacher and Jennifer was about to go on maternity leave and that was me chucked out back into the foster home.

After that I was given a few interviews throughout the years but no one ever stepped up to foster or adopt me. Then when I was 13 I was moved to a foster home specifically for teenagers, my social worker Jane said that it would be better for me to make friends with people my age. And that's where I am now, still drifting along waiting for that fantastic day when I turn 18 and I can leave this home forever so I can do what I really want which is to travel the world.

But that was before I met Edward and before I knew what love was and how it can change you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews but I need more. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's Bella and Edward's first meeting.**

Chapter 2

It was a bleak Saturday morning when I met Edward Cullen.

It was the kind of cold bitter weather I liked because it meant I could get unusual shots for my portfolio, I would be able to get shots of that misty cold weather as it settled over the town and woods behind the foster home. I had gotten up early, got dressed and had my breakfast before any of the other teens had gotten out of bed. I left a note for Jessica (the woman in charge of my care) so that she wouldn't have a panic attack because she thought I had run away, it would definitely be something that crossed her mind. Half the kids in here ran away before they had reached their 3rd month of living in care, I could never understand why, most never explained their reasons and any therapists said it was a cry for help.

Personally I thought they just thought it was better alone, I knew it would be however I wasn't stupid enough to try and run away. I would end up having to stand on street corners every night, I needed to go to college and the scholarship I had my eye on would get me there.

Anyway as I walked towards town I was distracted by the smell of Carlisle's bacon bagels as the smell drifted out the back window of the kitchen, I decided I deserved a treat so I turned and headed towards the kitchen door. Once I got inside I spotted Carlisle standing behind the grill while I could see Esme through the doorway serving a customer. I crept up behind Carlisle before shouting in his ear;

'MORNING CARL, OLD MAN!' It was worth it because he jumped a mile out his skin.

'Christ Bella, every Saturday. Can't you be a normal and sleep in on the weekends like every other kid on the block.' I laughed, Carlisle and Esme was as close to family as I could have. They were great, always helping me out if I couldn't make a shift at the café.

'Yeah, yeah morning to you too. So what's up?' I sat down on the counter before grabbing a slice of bacon from the tray which had just come out of the oven.

'Actually my nephew's just come into town for a bit while his parents are sorting out their divorce papers and settlements, and he's your age so I'd like you to show him around.' I shifted in seat. I knew I should do this for Carlisle because he does so much for me but I don't get on with guys my age easily.

'Carlisle I'm sure he would rather hang out with someone else_' I began before he interrupted me.

'Bells please, he's a real good kid and I kinda... already told... him you'd show him around.' Damn it Carlisle I thought, I had a bit of a huff to myself before speaking.

'Let's go meet him then, show the way then.' Carlisle quickly marched through the doorway and into the serving area, as he approached Esme he gently pulled her to the side allowing me to the see the man she was talking to.

That's when I saw him. For the first time my heart stopped, it was like I was suddenly seeing in colour rather than black and white. What I saw was a boy my age with unruly bronze hair who was well built and at least 10 inches taller than my 5'6' body but there was something strange about his eyes. They were a pale green and had a shiny quality to them I couldn't help but stare because it was almost as though instead of looking at me he was looking past me. Nevertheless he was gorgeous however I quickly averted my eyes realising how weird I would look randomly staring at a stranger. While I was lost in my staring fantasies I realised Esme had begun to speak;

' Edward this is Bella Swan, the girl we told you about,' _what had they told him about me?_ 'Bella this our nephew Edward.'

'Hello Bella.' Edward tentatively raised a hand for me to shake and I returned the gesture, as quickly as I could I headed around the serving counter before calling to Carlisle telling him we'd be back later.

'Come on Edward I'll take you out to show you the town.' I walked towards the door before I noticed that Edward was still at the counter and seemed to have not moved an inch.

'Um... Bella I can't go until I tell Jacob to,' I then saw a rather large husky dog standing protectively by Edward's foot and I instantly assumed he was Jacob **(do you get the joke).**

'Why?' I was suspicious enough to believe that he was pulling some sort of practical joke on me.

'Bella did my aunt and uncle not tell you... I'm blind.'

* * *

After an hour awkward hour of Carlisle and Esme explaining everything to me and giving a dog whistle for Jacob just in case he wandered off or something, Edward and I were finally sitting outside Costa sipping hot coffee and we... well I watched the town go by. We were sitting in somewhat comfortable silence before Edward broke it by saying;

'So do you have any hobbies?' I looked over to him as he patted Jacob- who was sitting by his side- affectionately, I wasn't sure how to answer his question. All I really did was my photography and even then I wouldn't call it a hobby it was more like my way of life.

'My photography I guess, what about you?' I was genuinely curious to know what he did for fun.

'I watch people.' I turned to Edward in shock before he burst out laughing.

'You should've seen your face.' He said through muffled chuckles as he covered his mouth with his hand.

'You can't have known what my face would look like.' I said before regretting my harshness.

'I know that but it's not hard to guess, no I don't watch people obviously. I play piano and I run cross country.' He said

'Is that safe_ you know to run cross country with um... your condition.' I carefully went around how I described the fact he's blind.

'Maybe but Jacob has always lead me home, sure I may have fallen a couple of times but you can't stay safe all the time.' I looked at him carefully, I was confused. Why would he risk his health to just run? I mean what does it give you apart from a sweat stained t-shirt and some smelly pits.

'Why do you run when you could get hurt?' I had given up on polite formalities and was speaking my mind bluntly.

'Why do you take photographs when people have probably take photographs in those places for years and taken pictures of those people all the time?' He said turning away from Jacob to face me. I sipped my coffee slowly as I mulled over his question.

'I like photography, I've been doing it since I was a little girl.' I replied once I had thought out my answer.

'Well then I also like to run and have been doing it since I was a little boy.' That makes sense I thought and continued to sip my coffee as we began to slump back into silence when;

'As well as the fact Bella that no matter how dangerous running can be to me. I won't stop because it's part of my life and anyway you can't stay safe all the time or you wouldn't be living a life.'


End file.
